Shattered Passion
by SilverRose89
Summary: Christine and Raoul have married but some unfortunate news has led Christine to believe that her Phantom is dead. Little does she know how close her Phantom really is in claiming his angel of music....
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever! YAY! I've had PLENTY of ideas in my head to last me a lifetime, I started one before but I've never really had a chance to finish it. I hope you all like it and those of you who are as obsessed with Erik (the Phantom) as much as I am, I applaud you all on choosing such a wonderful obsession! On with the story!**

**Short Summary: Christine and Raoul have just married when Christine finds out Erik is dead. (I know, how could I do something like that! Don't worry, our masked friend will be back!) Christine goes into depression, but can't tell Raoul why she is so upset. She realizes she loves the Phantom and bam, the Phantom returns! I'll leave the rest hanging, don't worry, there will be a BIG surprise at the end!**

* * *

Shattered Passion/Chapter One

"Floating, falling

Sweet intoxication,

Touch me, trust me

Savor each sensation..."

Christine drifted back to the real world. She stared at the reflection in front of her. She was getting married. Married to her Raoul. She smiled at the thought of what was to come that night. Her heart fluttered with joy, but at the same time it wept. She could not help but hope her Phantom would come to see her. It had been four months since the devastating fire at the Opera Populaire, her home, and she had no word no what had happened. She desperately wanted to see or hear from Meg, Madame Giry, anyone, just to know if he was alright. Christine was brought back from her daze by a slight tap on her shoulder. It was Raoul's sister Victoria.

"Christine, it's time to go. Are you nervous? I sure would be." Christine smiled at the young girl before her. She was slightly shorter than Christine with brilliant blond hair pulled back from her face to accent her gorgeous blue eyes, eyes just like her brother's. Victoria was four years younger than Christine and as much as she wanted to spill out her heart to her, she could not.

"No Victoria, I'm not nervous. I love Raoul, your brother. This is just proof of our love for each other." Victoria grinned and embraced her soon-to-be sister-in-law and escorted her out of the lavish dressing room.

* * *

Raoul stood at the altar, tiny beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. He shouldn't be nervous, he couldn't be, yet he was. At every special moment Raoul shared with Christine, the Phantom, that thing was always there. He couldn't help but think that this occasion would be no exception. Almost every night before Raoul went to sleep, that one night kept playing over and over again in his mind.

"Angel of music, you deceived me,

I gave you my mind blindly."

"You try my patience, make your choice."

"Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known,

God give me courage to show you,

You are not alone!"

Raoul would wake up every night in a cold sweat. She had chosen him. His Christine had chosen that monster. The only reason he was with her was because the monster pitied their love and let her free. No! Christine loved him, she said so herself. Raoul pushed the thought aside.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Christine Daae and Raoul DeChagny were married. The two lovers were as happy as can be. The reception went on flawlessly. Christine's thoughts of the Phantom had dispersed until she saw a figure staring at her about twenty feet away. The gaze was piercing, causing Christine to excuse herself from the table and walk towards the shadowy figure. Raoul was watching with close eyes, his heart beating so loud, he thought he was going to explode. He was relieved to see that after the figure lowered its hood, it was only Madame Giry. Christine walked up to her and embraced her tightly. Madame Giry's lips curved in a slight smile, but as Christine pulled away, she could tell something was wrong. Madame Giry had come to her in a dress that was extremely wrinkled, torn on the left side, her hair was up in a loose bun and dark circles surrounded her eyes, showing her lack of sleep. She pulled Christine aside and spoke with a deathly urgent tone in her voice.

"Christine, I'm sorry to have come her on your wedding day like this. I never recieved any letters from you and I knew where you would be, so I needed to tell you what has happened at the opera house." Madame Giry dropped her head. Christine grabbed her shoulders.

"Madame Giry, what is wrong? Does it have anything to do with Erik?" The older woman nodded. Christine took her hand and gently titled Madame Giry's face to see hers. A single tear slid down the woman's cheek.

"Two days after you and Raoul left the opera house, they found a body floating in the river, in the Phantom's lair. It was Erik Christine, he's dead." All Christine wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs. She sank to the floor as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard footsteps and looked up. Madame Giry had disappeared, but Raoul was walking straight towards her, a look of desperate concern on his face. Christine jumped up and fled to her dressing room Victoria had gotten her out of, locking the door behind her. In ten seconds, a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Christine darling, please let me in. Oh please let me know what is wrong my love. Please let me in." Christine just stared at the door and finally opened it after wiping her face with her handkerchief. Raoul rushed in and embraced his new wife.

"Oh Christine my love what is wrong? Madame Giry disappeared before I had a chance to talk with her, but what she said must have greatly upset you. What did she say that made you so upset?" Raoul titled Christine's chin to face him. Christine looked for an answer, any answer that would seem logical to make her upset. Any mention of Erik and her marriage would be ruined and she didn't want that, did she?

"Do you remember the chapel I would always go down to in the opera house? Every night since I was seven, I would go down there and light a candle for my father. That was my place where I could talk to him. It was destoryed in the fire. Nothing is left of it. Madame Giry said everything was burnt, my locket of him, the music we would sing that I left there, everything was destroyed." Raoul squeezed his wife tighter and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Christine I am so sorry. I know how much your father meant to you. If you want a few moments alone, I will let you have them. I will let the guests know what is going on." With one final kiss and I love you, Raoul left Christine alone in the room. As soon as Raoul walked away, Christine burst into tears. Her Erik, her teacher, her angel, dead. Christine tried to stand, but she was gasping for air, her sobs were so uncontrollable. She stared in the mirror and all her questions were finally answered. She had chosen Erik that night and he let her go. Christine had made herself believe that she had chosen him out of pity, but not she realized what it was. She was in love. She loved Erik. Deeper than any love for Raoul, for anyone in her entire life. Christine was in love with the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one for ya! If you think it's absolutely terrible or if it's good and I should keep writing, please review and let me know. I'll try and put up chapter two as soon as I can, or for a change we will go somewhere I never dreamed I would go. I won't say any more, you'll just have to wait and see what happens! Please review!**

**Love Always,**

**Alyson**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OMG! I got two reviews! (Does a very special happy dance!) I'm glad you like my story, hopefully, more inspiration will come to me and I'll be able to update each chapter sooner! This chapter will be very special because...it is from Erik's point of view! YAY! I'm super nervous, hopefully I don't ruin his sexiness for any of you. I'll do my best! Hope you enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Shattered Passion/Chapter Two

I awoke to find myself lying face down in darkness. The smell was one familiar to me and as I came to my senses I recognized I was in the east corridor leading to my lair. I tried to recollect what had happened. Two months ago Christine, my angel, left with that disgusting fop. I could not live my life after that. I tried everything from hanging, drug overdose, drowning, but some voice in the back of my head always stopped me.

"Maybe she does she love you. After all, it was you she chose that night and you decided to let her free. You pitied that poor fool and his love for your angel that you forgot your own feelings. You were blinded by his love that you completely forgot your own. Find her, Christine wants her angel back."

I made my way back to my lair and gasped in shock. Everything had been destroyed. The furniture, my drawings, Christine's beautiful swan bed, the mirrors, (well, the mirrors were my doing). How was I supposed to start over from this mess? My heart leaped when my eyes came across my organ. My perfect, untouched organ. True my music lay in pieces but the beautiful instrument that became my life was intact. Right at the moment, I sat down and started composing. However, these songs were unfamiliar and new to me. They were songs of hope. My angel of music will return to me, and if not, I will seek her out. She will come to realize that she belongs to the music of the night.

* * *

Christine awoke in a cold sweat. The dream that had been haunting her for the past week had returned. Ever since Madame Giry had delivered the news of Erik to her, she had these amazing, yet terrifying dreams. True she loved the man, but what of the man that lay beside her each night? The man who whispered I love you every second he could? The man who protected her, guarded her, guided her from harm. She did love Raoul, but in a different way. Erik made her feel...honestly she didn't know. These dreams however stirred a sort of fire in her she never knew. Christine pondered the thought of getting up and writing, but as she felt her husband stir beside her, she erased the thought and lay back down to have the dream once again.

* * *

How long had I been composing? Hours? Days? Weeks? The music flowed from me like never before, I had no time to stop and think of anything else. Let alone, know that there was a presence in my room with me. It wasn't until I felt a tap on my shoulder that I swiftly turned around to face a young girl with brilliant blue eyes and long blond hair. Judging from her features, I knew this was Antoinette's young daughter Meg. Seeing Meg made me think of Christine, and I turned to leave, but I was stopped by a tug on my arm.

"Please, monsieur, do not be afraid of me. I am not here because I want to be, I am here for my mother," the young girl paused for a moment and seemed unsure of what to say next. I stared into her eyes until she finally finished what she needed to say, "and because of Christine." Christine, my Christine, my angel! At that moment, I felt I could fly. I grabbed the young girl's shoulders and felt a slight flinch. No matter, that didn't bother me. All I wanted was to know of Christine. I tried to pull myself together and talk in the most gentlemanly way without spilling my heart out to this young girl.

"Ms. Giry. I have waited too long to know what has become of Christine. Please do not delay any longer in telling me what has happened." I loosened my grip on Meg's shoulders and she stepped backward. At this gesture, I had a chance to examine the girl. She was in a simple green dress that laced in the front, but was dangerously low I had to look towards the ground without wondering what lay beneath the fabric. I looked back up and realized the girl was inches away from my face. She spoke in a soft voice, very delicate and almost angelic.

"Before I say anything monsieur Phantom, I must know one thing. Did you love Christine?" I have to admit I was quite taken aback by the question. The thing that puzzled me more was the way Meg looked. Her eyes looked almost...what was the word, hopeful? Hopeful I would say yes? Or hopeful I would say no? Impossible, this girl knew nothing of me.

"Ms. Giry, none of this monsieur phantom business. Please address by my name and my name only. My name is Erik." All she did was nod. Then I answered her question.

"Words cannot express how much I was in love with Christine. I taught her the ways of music, I taught her how to sing with passion, she was everything to me. I was willing to give up everything to be with her. I would have laid the world at her feet if she would have let me. But, I let her go. Let her live the life that she had wanted. I wanted her to be happy, even if it meant destroying myself." I felt tears brimming my eyes. I could not cry in front of this girl, I would not allow it. However, it was too late. The young girl looked at me, tears in her eyes as well and brushed them away. She started with the left side, the side that was at least normal to the public eye. Then her hand went to the right side of my face. The touch was so warm, so inviting, that it took me a few seconds to realize I did not have my mask on. My eyes widened and I pushed the girl backward. She fell to the floor and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Oh now you are afraid Ms. Giry? Yes, be afraid of the monster. Be afraid of the creature that you always talk about. Oh yes, you don't think I hear you whisper rumors to every new ballet girl about the horrific phantom? Well my dear, you finally have your choice to really see what lies behind the mask. I am surprised that you have not run away. Now leave me be, I do not wish to speak with you." I turned my back to her and sat back down at the organ, only to be turned around and slapped hard on the face by Meg.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself monsi...Erik. I come down here with news about Christine and all you care about is if I run from your face? Obviously, you have no idea how some people think. True, many cannot see beyond the physical aspect of a person, but do you honestly think I am as shallow as that? I've seen your face, I've been down here every night for a week watching you compose at your organ. I am not afraid, I have never been afraid. Christine was right, in your soul lies the true deformity. Pity she loves you and could not see what you really are." I could barely believe what she just said. I never imagined this girl to have such fire within her. However, it was not what she said or did that caught my attention. It was only the last sentence she said. I jumped up and grabbed Meg to push he against the wall.

"What did you say?" My face was inches from hers, I needed to know if what she said was true.

"You heard me Erik. Christine loves you. My mother went to her wedding two weeks ago and informed her that you were dead. Christine burst into tears and ran into her dressing room." Before I had a chance to speak, Meg spoke again.

"Yes, we believed you were dead. However, I could not believe that an escape artist such as you could have died down here. So I came looking for you and found you here, sitting at your organ as if nothing had happened. I informed my mother only a few days ago, but she will not go back and visit Christine to tell her you are alive. It is your choice, and your choice alone if you wish to seek her out." Meg cleared her throat before she spoke again, however I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "If you wish, I will help you find her. I know where her and the Vicomte are living." Before I could say anything, I wrapped my arms around Meg and embraced in a hug. It was unlike anything I had done, but I was surprised at how quickly she relaxed in my arms. I titled her face towards me and kissed her on the cheek.

"My dear Meg, nothing would make me happier than having you lead me to Christine. I hope you know how much this means to me. I will be ready to depart early tomorrow morning. I will leave your mother a note informing her of your whereabouts. Meet me here at a quarter past six. Together, we will travel to the DeChagny household." I turned my back to Meg and said under my breath, "And I will finally be able to claim the angel I was destined to be with." Tomorrow would be an extraordinary day.

* * *

(Quick Meg POV)

As Erik turned his back to me, I wanted to jump for joy, but also collapse and cry. This man loved Christine, he would have killed for Christine, and I was leading him to her. What were these feelings he stirred inside of me? I had seen him without his mask, he yelled in face, yet I had the courage to slap him and for once say what was on my mind. I could not even do that with my own mother, let alone a man. When he pushed me against the wall, I had a chance to examine who he really was. His green eyes pierced into my soul, they seemed to know every word or every thought I was feeling. I was pouring my heart out to this man, in my eyes I was loving this man...wait? Did I just say love? I had admired this man from afar from a week. The only things I knew of him were the rumors spread around the opera house, Christine's stories of this "angel of music" and what I had just experienced with him. As he started walking away from me, I realized I did not want him to leave me. I wanted to stay with him, I wanted to be with him, I wanted to love him. I ran to him and turned him around to face me. The words I wanted to say did not come out, so I just stared into his eyes, hoping to God that he would understand what I was saying. He stared back at me, he green eyes making my knees weak. My knees started to buckle, but the weight of his arms on my shoulder kept my balance. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"Meg, is there something wrong? Is there something else that you wish to tell me?" I looked toward the ground, only to have my face lifted ever so gently toward his. I had nothing to tell him, only what was inside me. Could I tell him? Could I say I loved him? What then? Could he forget Christine and be happy with me? Could he ever be happy with a simple, plain, ballerina? I opened my mouth to speak, but could not say what I wanted.

"Nothing Erik, I will meet you here tomorrow." Erik took my hand in his, kissed it and with a nod, turned and walked back into the darkness. I stood there for a few moments more and was finally able to whisper what I had been trying to say.

"I love you."

* * *

Well, didn't expect that coming did ya? Honestly, neither did I. I thought it would make the story more dramatic, having both Meg and Christine in love with the Phantom? So, now we have two love triangles? What is going to happen? Maybe if you review, I'll be able to put up chapter three even sooner. Happy reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Love Always,

Alyson


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been having some emotional problems in my life, plus I needed to take a break to read harry potter! But, I'm back now, so here it goes. I am so excited you all like my story. I have to admit I am a little upset that I only have four reviews, but I'm going to give a personal shout out to those of you who have reviewed. I love you all and I hope that you are ready for chapter three! Please review!

AngeDeMusique: my first reviewer! Thank you SO much! Yes, I feel like I want to slap Meg, but it's actually kind of fun writing her part. I always imagined her admiring the phantom from afar, so I decided to act upon it. Glad you like the story and I will update as soon as possible.

Pertie: glad you liked the start. It took me FOREVER to actually start the story, but once I got it started, everything just kinda came together. Hope you continue reading this, (unless I have made it absolutely unbearable to read, lol). Nice to have a fan!

EtherealSinger: yes, go Meg! lol! I'm not exactly sure yet who is going to get the sexy phantom, maybe if you guys give me ideas I might be able to come up with something. I thought it was SUPER sweet when you said my story should have gotten more than four reviews. Even though I believe that too, you'll just have to let people know about my story. lol! Thanks for reading!

Now...on with the story!

* * *

Shattered Passion/Chapter Three 

Christine had entered a state of depression. True, she hid it from her husband (most times) and from the guests that continuously entered their household, but on the inside she was breaking. As much as she wanted to be rid of Erik, rid of her dreams, that was the only thing she had left of him to hold onto. She refused to sing, every time she tried, she would burst into tears. Christine's dreams had become more vivid, more alive. Even when she just dozed off, she could feel Erik's arms around her, she could feel his breath upon her neck, whispering how he loved her so. Oh how she wished he could be there with her, to sing to her, to be with her, to love her. She knew it would never happen, but she still continued to dream that he would return to her.

Meanwhile, Raoul noticed Christine's state. He poured his entire heart into loving her, and she didn't seem to show it in return. He showered her with gifts, always hugged her, kissed her, but nothing helped. Even when Raoul made love to Christine, it did not seem to be enough. She looked at him while they were intimate, but she always seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. A look that seemed she did not want to be where she was. Christine still seemed to be bothered about what Madame Giry had said to her weeks ago, but a simple thing such as a church being burned down seemed an insignificant reason to go into depression. Finally, Raoul had enough and decided to talk to Christine. Raoul entered the study and saw Christine staring out the window. He knelt down in front of her, took her hands in his own, and started talking to her.

"Christine, my darling I love you so much, I hope you know that. But, I cannot continue seeing you so unhappy all the time. It tears me to pieces to think that you do not love me, that you do not want to be with me. I understand that you are upset about the opera house, but that's not the only thing on your mind is it?" Christine said nothing, so Raoul grasped her shoulders and spoke in an almost yelling tone, " IS IT CHRISTINE?" Christine gasped as tears started falling down her cheeks. Raoul never raised his voice to her. Making up another lie, she turned toward her husband.

"Raoul, please do not be angry with me. I love you too and I am sorry for being so distant. It's my music darling. My music does not feel the same to me. I can't sing as well as I used to. I feel somewhat empty without it. Do not ask me to try, it hurts too much to know I cannot be back on the stage again." Christine shivered slightly and Raoul embraced her.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry. I know how important your music is, it was that special bond between your father and yourself. As much as I wish for you to sing on stage again, I cannot put you in danger with that thing, that monster about. I care for you too much to be taken away from me. He would destroy us Christine. He would destroy everything we have, just to indulge in his own fantasies. He is a sick lunatic with no heart." Christine backed away and did the one thing she did not want to do. She yelled at her husband.

"HE IS DEAD RAOUL! Alright, you have your answer. Madame Giry told me he is dead. They found him in the river. Yes, the man tried to take me away from you, but he gave me music Raoul. He showed me how to sing with passion. He was my teacher. I knew nothing of music until he taught me. Please do not speak of him in that way, especially now that he is finally able to rest in peace!" Christine breathed heavily. Even though she only told Raoul half the truth, she could tell he had a look of complete surprise on his face.

"So you did love him Christine? You chose him that night over me because you loved him! You loved that thing? I offered you everything. Even if he is dead, he will still haunt us. How do you think this makes me feel? My heart is ripping in two Christine. Just answer this for me. Did you love him?" Christine looked away and did not answer. Raoul walked towards her and grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. " DID YOU LOVE HIM?"

"YES I DID! Are you happy now? You have your answer! He gave me everything Raoul. He was willing to put the world at my feet. Now he's dead. He never knew how I felt. Don't get me wrong, I love you too, but with Erik it's different. Yes, he has a name. Now, darling please do not be upset." Raoul stared with utter shock and did something he would never do. He stepped closer to Christine and gently stroked the left side of her face. Then he brought his hand up and slapped her. Christine didn't even cry out. She looked at her husband while a single tear ran down her cheek. Raoul was so angry that he just stared at his wife and stormed out of the room. Christine collapsed on the floor and only spoke one word before bursting into tears.

"Erik."

* * *

I looked in the large glass window and saw her crying. My beloved Christine was crying. Even in the saddest moments, she still looked like a goddess. Unfortunately, I had seen what had happened. I could not hear the argument that was taking place, but as soon as that fop slapped my angel, all I wanted to do was kill the man and take Christine in my arms right there. But, she thought I was dead. It would be too much of a shock for her. Plus, I could not let that boy see me, all hell would break loose. So, I calmed myself down and went back to the hotel and sat down with Meg. Our journey to the DeChagny household had been an interesting, but pleasant one. The young girl could not stop chattering, and much to my surprise, I quite enjoyed her conversation. The girl made me laugh, and I don't know how long it had been since I laughed last. I don't know what type of feelings the girl stirred within me, friendship? Companionship? Love? I honestly did not know. As much as I wanted to know what was going on in Meg's mind, I could not be so rude as to come out and say it. Until that one night. I admit, we were a little hung up on alcohol, but the girl finally said what was on her mind.

* * *

(Meg's POV) 

The ride with Erik was absolute heaven for me. Even though the reason I was only with him to lead him to Christine, I pushed that thought as far from my mind as possible. I admit I was a little talkative, but Erik didn't seem to mind. He laughed at my slight ditzy attitude and he even cracked a few jokes that were extremely amusing. I continuously pondered the thought of telling Erik how I felt. I didn't want to frighten him away, for I cherished the relationship that we had established. We had arrived at our hotel and Erik said he wanted to go visit the house alone. I understood and waited for him to come back. Hours passes by and I was afraid he wouldn't return. I got upset, so I started drinking. Now, I'm not a drinker at all so I admit I got a little hung over. Erik finally returned and I offered him some as well. We both went a little overboard and then some...things happened. We started talking about life and inner secrets. Erik opened up to me and told me his past, which I had never known before and almost brought me to the point of tears finding out what had happened to him. I told him how I hated being in the background and for once I wanted to be the star, even though I knew that would never happen. The next thing I knew, Erik was at my side, his arm wrapped around my shoulder to comfort me. I rested my head on his shoulder and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I then lifted my head and turned it to look at him. He green eyes stared down at me and I could not establish what he was saying. But, having the effects of alcohol in my body, I reacted on impulse. I brought my hand up to his left cheek and gently brought my head closer to his. I closed my eyes and felt my lips press against his. At first I thought he would back away but then I felt his strong arms encircle my waist. Erik deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in my mouth which caused me to moan. I brought my tongue to his and did the same, causing Erik to make a low growl in the back of his throat. Suddenly, I was laying down and Erik was on top of me, our passionate kiss continuing. Erik's hands wandered all over me and a low moan escaped my lips but got lost from Erik's mouth covering mine. I don't know who noticed first, but in a moment, Erik jumped off of me and I sat up, very flushed and quite embarrassed. Erik looked quite the same, both of our breathing was very heavy. Then, he turned on me. He tried to say something, but I quietly walked over to him and put a finger to his lips and I spoke.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. All of these feelings, I don't know how to describe them, but there is one thing that I do know. I love you Erik. I truly, deeply love you."

I just stared at him, his green eyes staring at me with complete shock. After a few moments Erik stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I fell to the floor sobbing, knowing that what I just did was wrong. Yes, I loved him, but he loved Christine and Christine loved him. It was foolish of me to think that he could suddenly stop loving her and learn to love me.

After sobbing for a few hours, I finally calmed myself down and lay down to sleep. Erik had not returned to the room yet and I figured he wouldn't be back for the rest of the night. As I started dozing off to sleep I heard the door open slightly. I didn't bother getting up, I was too weak to do anything. I tried focusing on sleep but I kept hearing someone walking around the room. I knew it was Erik, but what was I supposed to say to him? I tried ignoring him and drifted off to sleep. Just before the night took me over, Erik crawled into my bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could have sworn that I heard him say exactly what I wanted to.

* * *

Meg had indeed given me quite a shock. I couldn't say anything after she said she loved me so I stormed out of the room to think for a few hours. I came back to find Meg asleep in her bed. I hoped that she hadn't cried herself to sleep, for as soon as I left the room earlier I could hear her sobbing. I moved around a bit getting myself ready for bed and realized that I had enjoyed holding Meg. I wanted to crawl into bed with her and wrap my arms around her just for one night. She was asleep so she wouldn't notice. Acting on impulse I crawled into her bed and wrapped my arms around her. Just before I dozed off to sleep, five words escaped my lips that I didn't know I would say. 

" I love you Meg Giry."

* * *

Heehee! Yes, another big twist has come up. Did Erik mean it? Was he too drunk to know what he was saying? Who knows. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Please review, I'm starting to run out of inspiration for this story but if you review, I might be able to find some more! Thanks! 

Love Always,

Alyson


End file.
